Wings Over Du Weldenvarden
by Blublue4u
Summary: Beginnings are rarely something you're ready for. In most cases, they'll suddenly drop into your life. Such was the case with us, two Inheritance Cycle obsessed best friends who were in a bookstore one day, looking for our next literary adventure, but found a literal one instead. Our first fic, so please R&R! AU, Self-Inserts, DL;DR, Shippings to come! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: There Are No Toads

**Disclaimer:** Let's just say this, if we owned the Inheritance Cycle, we'd have re-written it with xxxHolic Logic. 'Nuff Said. ~Kira-rin

**A/N**: Read with giddiness! This will be one heckuva wild ride! ~Sammy-chan

Keep these in mind! They're helpful!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: There are no Toads…<span>

"So, you sure this wasn't a deliberate plot on someone's part to get you here for some reason, Kira?" Sam, a short-haired, honey-blond young lady asked the shorter brunette walking beside her.

"Oh, ha ha. What reason would anyone have to send a gal like me here for some kind of ulterior motive? Anyhoo, I was gonna be coming here in a week anyway, so this whole sweepstakes thing was kind of a relief to my parents. Flights are _expensive, _y'know?" Kira replied, looking at her surroundings.

"Well doesn't this seem a little odd to you? 'Rider Air'? Honestly?! This gives me a weird pit in the stomach feeling and this turns out to be some kind of an adventure I'm not packed enough for it!" Sam whined.

"Hey, the only 'Adventure' we'll likely be going on while I'm here are the kinds only found in books!"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" muttered Sam, followed by a sigh.

The two best friends were walking around Downtown Portland when they heard a loud crash, soon followed by another one. The racket was emanating from a store whose sign read 'Angela's Antiquated Book Boutique' Curious, they immediately rushed to the shop window to see what the heck was going on. In said window, they beheld a black cat with abnormally large fangs & red(?) eyes knocking books and various knicknacks off of the store shelves, and being chased by a woman with graying hair who kinda looked like a hippie with some kind of dual-ended naginata. They looked at each other with the same expression: _Ack._

"Should we go in and help?" Kira asked Sam, an amused look on her face.

"What in the world happened to cause such a mess!? Those poor books are being abused!" Sam cried.

"Indeed!" Kira replied with a sharp nod. "We must avenge them!"

As the intrepid duo dashed into the store, they heard "STOP THIS AT ONCE, SOLEMBUM, OR SO HEL-" the shopkeeper wheeled around, looking at the girls in surprise. "Goodness, terribly sorry. I'll be with you in a moment!" Another crash. The woman cursed under her breath in some language they didn't recognize. "Solembum, _GET BACK HERE_!"

Sam thought, 'Maybe I should set my dogs on that stupid, fat, feline! That's rude to books ya know!' As she angrily picked up a fallen book.

They then heard a second voice, accompanied by a yowl: _NO WAY AM I TAKING A BATH! NUH-UH! NO HOW! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH CUSTOMERS IN ATTENDANCE! WHAT KIND OF SELF RESPECTING WERECAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?_

'Wait a second. Solembum? Werecat? A lady with a dual-ended naginata? Why does this seem so familiar?' Sam and Kira wondered in unison, while looking around for the owner of the second voice.

Sam leaned over to Kira and whispered, "And here we thought _yesterday_ was weird! There goes my luck again."

After a little while, the woman caught up to the wayward cat, and grabbed him by the scruff. "You're getting a bath, whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed with a shout of triumph.

Defeated, the large feline plodded out the back of the shop, supposedly, the girls presumed, to find a place to hide.

"Why does this sort'a thing always happen to me?" Muttered the blonde under her breath, so only the brunette beside her could hear.

The brunette shrugged in response, and walked over to the woman who was now bent over, picking up fallen books and oddities off of the carpeted floor."Here, ma'am, let us help you clean up this mess." she said, bending over to retrieve a fallen copy of 'Gulliver's Travels, Second Edition' and place it on the respective shelf.

For the next half hour, the girls busied themselves by gathering up the fallen relics and ancient tomes.

"This 'Iliad' is cool looking! It looks as old as the story itself!" Noticing the blonde's interest, the shopkeeper spoke.

"Ah, yes! I recently acquired this on a recent trip to the Pompeii ruins. It was so well preserved by the ash, it was almost like the centuries hadn't even touched it." the shopkeeper replied, eyes bright.

"I am surprised you didn't give it a museum because they probably would pay tons for it!" Chirped Sam.

The historian, aghast, replied "And have it sit under a glass display case, never to be read again? No, no. It'd be a crime to the book itself! A book unread is a book unloved."

"That's right! I never would thought of it that way. Though, aren't you worried that it would go to some unappreciative soul and get ruined?"

At this, the shopkeeper stifled a laugh, and said "Oh, no. The books will go to who needs them most, and who will take care of them as if the pages were made entirely of gold"

As the shopkeeper spoke, Kira noticed a peculiar glint in the shopkeeper's eye, as if she were hiding something, she didn't press any further. The last thing she wanted was to get this kind woman -who had rewarded her with lemonade after helping clean up- mad at her. Such thoughts left a sour taste in her mouth.

"So, have you lived in Portland long?" Kira asked the woman, as the shaggy-furred cat slinked back into the storefront. Oddly, he looked cleaner than he did before.

"No, we came here to find news of an old friend, but as of yet, no luck. Our friend is quite popular at home and we, as well as many others, miss him dearly." She and the cat surprisingly sighed in unison, as if the cat, too was recalling a far-off memory.

"Well, friends turn up in the oddest places, so I'm sure you'll find him -"

"Angela." The woman introduced herself. "And this," She said, gesturing to the cat who had by now curled up in Kira's lap, "is Solembum."

At the newly mentioned name, a small theory started to form in Kira's head. However, thinking the theory to be impossible, she said nothing. 'At the very least, it would explain the other voice we heard. But no, that's too crazy!' the bespectacled brunette mused, absentmindedly pushing up her glasses.

Sam then examined the last book which, funnily enough, was the first book Sam had picked up. And tried to make a lick of sense of what she was seeing.

Kira, noticing her friend's puzzled expression, rushed over to investigate the cause. No way, no how was the book in question -a journal, judging by the locks on the front- normal at all; for on the cover, a gleaming, beaded dragon head was embroidered onto the tattered leather binding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it, Chapter One, done! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but we thought this was a great place to leave off for now. We're working on Chapter Two even as I'm writing this, so at this pace I should be able to upload every other day at the earliest, depending on how fast we finish each chapter. Stay tuned for "Chapter Two: ...But there -Are- Dragons!" Coming soon to a webpage near you!

May your swords (and pencils) stay sharp, my fellow Writers! ~~ Kira


	2. Chapter 2: Signs From in Front

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Inheritance Cycle. If we did, Aryagon would've stayed a thing. (Thank goodness for the power of fanfic!)

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Various barriers (Sam's Skype not working along with Kira's cellphone straight-up ceasing to operate) kept us from contacting each other in a way which we could easily collaborate. Rest assured we will take precautions so that this _never happens again!_ Once again, sorry for the wait, and enjoy Chapter Two! ~~Kira-rin (P.S. Sorry for the random Spanish. I speak it a bit, so it was put in 'cause I would in real life, if only for the randomness.)

**Just a Reminder!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

**Chapter 2: Signs from In Front**

'Huh...' Sam thought, while fingering the pendant she wore around her neck. 'Our pendants look similar to the dragon's head on the cover.' As if possessed by the dragon's beady eyes, Sam tapped the dragon and read the worn nameplate with some difficulty. 'Eragon I think that's what it says.' She thought and puzzled some more. "Here," Kira said, taking out a pencil & the drawing pad she had in her bag "Let me see!" Snatching the book from her bestie's hands, she placed a sheet from her pad on top of the nameplate and began rubbing over it with her pencil. As she did, letters appeared on the paper. "E. R. A. G. O. N. Eragon! Wait a minute... Wasn't this first published in 2002? This looks ancient!"

Sam looked at the book with an incredulous look as if to say 'Really?!', then looked at the cat who developed a Cheshire Cat-y look and then said loudly, "Are you freaking kidding me!?" And then facepalmed loudly.

"What I don't get, then -if it _is_ really that ancient- is why 'Eragon' is written with English lettering, and not runes." Kira stated with a seriously confused look.

"Well Kira, my dear bestie," Sam retorted with a sarcastic look, "If it was from a different dimension it would it would make sense." 'As if that was actually possible...' Sam thought.

"Well, with the disembodied voice we heard a while back, seemingly from Fluffy over here, I'm starting to think the whole 'alternate dimensions' idea isn't so far-fetched." Kira replied with a shrug, earning a glare from the cat at being called 'Fluffy'.

"Well if any of this makes any sense at all someone should give us a sign." Sam retorted at the sky and at Kira and at nothing in particular.

"Like the glare from Kitty McFluffypaws isn't sign enough. Seriously, look at him! He can obviously understand us." Kira replied, shifting her gaze to the cat on her friend's lap, who was now eyeing her with a look that could kill if it were a weapon.

_Would you please stop talking about me like I can't hear you? I may look like a cat to you, but that doesn't mean I am one. _Came the voice again, a bit angrier this time.

"Aaaand there's your sign! Sorry, Sol, but it had to be done." Kira said triumphantly, winking at the cat, as if a talking feline were commonplace.

Sam just looked at the cat angrily. " If you _can_ talk then maybe I really did go off the deep end or this is all one crazy dream... Don't scratch at me!"

_If this were a dream, that wouldn't have hurt you, right? Ergo, not a dream. _The voice said, which was now known -to Kira, at least- to belong to the black ball of fur on Sam's lap.

"No. Maybe my mind is registering pain. Oww!" And Sam yelped as the cat clawed her for being a smartarse.

"Sign Número Dos!" Kira exclaimed, smirking at the look on her friend's face.

"Okay, I give before sign number three, 'cause that's just bad luck." Samantha said, as she raised her arm up in surrender, eliciting a giggle from the others. "But can I get an explanation for all this?" She said with a look at the laughing shopkeeper at the two girls' antics.

Suddenly back in Serious Mode, Kira looked at the Shopkeeper. "This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be _him, _would it?" She asked, gesturing towards the book, now lying on the coffee table. The exchanged look between cat & witch only confirmed her theory.

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuun! That's a wrap for chapter dos. Please remember to rate and review! Geez, that was a crazy one... Please keep in mind that we will go at our own pace. Next is chapter tres: Eragon's Little Black Book of Secrets! ~~Sammy-chan


End file.
